


Made The Same

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Comfort, Demons vs. Humans, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hatred, Hellhounds, Horny Teenagers, Jealousy, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Pervy Mephisto, Pining, Promises, Protectiveness, Puppies, Romance, Sexual Experimentation, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- The entire world, within several hours, knows about demons because of Mephisto Pheles. This leads to the panicking of the population & the Vatican steps in, promising to rid the world of the entire demon population... Including the Okumura twins. While they're in hiding, Ryuuji Suguro leads the Exwire, helping to exterminate demons. But he stumbles upon an injured demon, & he can't bring himself to exorcise her. So instead, he secretly allows her to join him, & the others as an exorcist. Both Bon, her, & the others all have one question on their minds; Is this war ever going to end?</p><p>PS. Focuses on BonxOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Special One

Koba doesn't know how long she'd been trudging through the forest, a forest in the middle of a city full of exorcists. She doesn't know how long she'll have before they find her. And she doesn't know how much longer she can keep going, her legs are like jelly, & she's tripped countless times.

 _When did this all happen?_ She asked herself. Oh, right, hours ago when the King of Time decided it would be fabulous to expose demons to the world through Rin Okumura, the son of Satan. Koba shook her head, her left hand remaining over her injured eye, it still sizzling from the holy water previously shot at her; she hopes she doesn't go blind. She huffed to herself, knowing she'd have to stop soon to rest. Koba's slightly pointed ears perked up at the dim fire ahead of her, this forest was full of lower level demons, maybe a few hobgoblins? She continued towards the fire, Koba was only met with a barrier of some sort, it rippled in front of her, a purple light starting at where she hit it  & circled all around. She collapsed, hand over her eye as she pressed her head against the holy barrier, cursing as she repeatedly hit her head against it,the purple light rolling off it each time.

"Someone... help..." Koba whispered, tears threatening to fall.

 

* * *

 

  
Bon sat up in his sleep bag, he was staring at the clear night sky until the purple, illuminist barrier flashed repeated overhead. He stared confused at first.

 _Is something trying to get in?_ He looked around, seeing where the rippling was coming from. Bon's eyes flizted over the other Exwires, deciding whether or not to wake them up; he decided against it. Bon stood, cautiously walking over to the barrier with his prayer beads,  & staff in hand, brown eyes squinting into the darkness ahead of him. He stopped, arms dropping to his sides at the sight in front of him; an injured girl- _no wait, that's a tail_ \- demon, hitting her head against their barrier, & seemingly close to tears.

"Hey." She jumped at the voice, lifting her head & looking pitifully at the human in front of her. Her soft, honey brown eyes noticing both the staff & beads the guy, probably her age, held. "You okay?" He asked. Koba met his worried gaze before focusing on his chest, she shook her head, pulling her knees to her chest as she rested her head on them.

"... No... Not anymore..." she whispered softly, tears finally falling in hot trails down her flushed cheeks. Bon went against his better judgment, & stepped outside the barrier, & sat down besides her.

"Why?" Bon knew the answer, but he read somewhere that talking about personal problems made you feel better. Koba glanced at him with a painful look.

"Why? You of all people should know..." she was mad, but Bon had a feeling it wasn't at him by the way she looked everywhere but him. "Demons are being hunted. All of us. Even the none threatening ones." She said softly, eyes focused on the stars, "My family was killed by exorcists just over an half hour ago. All of them. Dead. Poof _. Gone_. Do you wanna know where I was at?"

"..." Bon remained silent, knowing better than to answer the rhetorical question. From his peripheral vision Koba wiped her eyes with the back of her right hand, her left remaining over her eye. Bon wondered what happened.

"I was at my friend's house. His entire family were exorcists. All of a sudden the news about demons pops up while we're watching tv, & the chief of the Vatican gets his ass up there, & announces the extinction of demons, ordering all exorcists to begin the mass murder... They turned on me, without hesitation, even my friend..." Koba said stoically, eyes blank & emotionless regardless her tears keep falling. Bon stared at her, not knowing exactly what to do. What do you say to someone whose lost their entire family within hours? What do you say to someone who will be killed for being who & what they are? Bon didn't know.

"You should be glad." Bon finally says only to earn a glare from the female demon. She has the right to be pissed by his words. He's pissed by his own words. Bon wants to smack himself silly for it.

"Why is that?"

"Because, now you have a reason to fight." His eyes were on the ground, but he knew she was confused. "You have a reason to prove the Vatican wrong." Bon met her still confused eyes, "Prove to them not all demons are a threat." He said. Koba blinked & laughed quietly in his face, she forgetting her injured eye as her hands went to wrap around her midsection.

"Don't be- that's asini-" Koba's laughing abruptly stopped when fingertips brushed the left side of her face, ghosting over the skin beneath her eye.

"You're hurt." Bon stated, standing quickly & pulling her up with him. Koba flailed slightly, regaining her center of gravity when she put her hands on his chest in the midst of her panicking. Koba leaned away, blushing, & Bon coughed awkwardly. "Come with me, we'll at least get something to keep that covered while it heals." Bon grabbed her wrist, managing to break the barrier momentarily to allow them both in.

"But, why?" Koba questioned, not at all trying to pull away from someone supposedly her enemy. Bon was about to reply when a yawn caught his attention, he stopped, eyes focusing on Shima as he yawned, then rolled over. But that was all the pink haired boy did, a small smile gracing his peaceful features. Koba couldn't help but share the smile. Bon sighed in relief & led her to their tent, having her sit on the floor as he fetched some bandage. Koba watched him, tail curling slightly behind her as he finally turned around, & kneeled in front of her.

"Because, you're different." Koba raised a brow at his sentence before realization it was her answer for her earlier question. She bowed her head slightly at it, brows furrowed in confusion once more. "Lift your head yah idiot. I have to get your eye too." Bon said annoyed. Her cheeks puffed out in agitation at the insult, but did as asked. She even held her fringe out the way so he could wrap the bandage around her head twice, then over her eye to make a makeshift eye patch of sorts.

"I don't know if I should be offended, or not." Koba came to conclusion minutes later, brows lifting & disappearing beneath her hair. Bon looked at her, studying her from her short, shoulder-length brown hair, to the scrapes on her stretched out legs. He didn't respond, but stood once more & yanked her up with him. "Insult..." she mused quietly, officially coming to a conclusion. "Where are yah taking me now? Releasing me back into the wild like the animal I am, or exorcising me your self?" Koba asked. Bon continues dragging her, towards the fire, a place she had hoped to seek shelter ten minutes ago. He sat down & Koba easily followed, watching intently as Bon laid down on the floor mat, & head resting back on his pillow. He peered up at the demon with expectant, brown eyes, glaring momentarily in hopes she'd get the hint. She cocked a brow at him, ready to argue but a yawn of her own caught her off-guard. Koba glared to herself than at the smug looking exorcist besides her, she rolls her eyes & laid down besides him, head on the pillow as she used her tail to cover them with the blanket.

"Hide your tail. Tomorrow you get to become the very thing you hate." Bon said in a hushed tone. Koba blinked shocked at him as her tail wrapped around her waist beneath her baggy shirt.

"And if I refuse?" She challenged, baring her sharpened canines at the blonde streaked exorcist. Bon was staring at her, but he wasn't, it was as if he was in another place.

"Then you die." He said. Koba shivered at the thought, Bon taking it as she was cold, & pulled her close to his chest. Koba instinctually curled her fingers into his shirt, hiding her face in his chest as she waited patiently for sleep to overtake her. The last thing she did hear though brought a smile to her face, "It wasn't an insult."


	2. Determined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koba hates it. Hates being an exorcist when she hears how her kind is being bad-mouthed. Yet Bon is there to keep her in line, he feels like he's dealing with another Rin, only female & much more hot tempered. He didn't think it was possible.

_Itchy_. Koba was itchy as she walked behind Bon's friends, also fellow exorcists, there was the pinked haired one, a bald one, a blonde one,  & a purple haired one. Koba couldn't recall their names at the time when a truly nasty itch on her lower back became apparent to her, she danced around, frantic to scratch it without the use of her tail.

"Demons are _monsters_." Koba stopped her scratching at that comment. Seeing two men talking casually as the news played on a small television, lower level demons were being corner as Arias chanted the demons' deadly phrases,  & Dragoons unleashed unnecessary fire. Koba felt her stomach churn, but she resisted the urge to hurl.

"Hell yea they are." Koba glared at the two & stomped over to them, tail coming loose from around her waist. Bon peaked at the back of the other Exwires, finding a certain demon-in-disguise missing. He looked around frantically, a car honking catching his attention.

 _Dammit_. Koba flipped off the driver  & walked across the hood of their car without care, her eyes set on the two men who were now staring bewildered at the angry teen who gorilla marched towards them.

"What's up with her?" The green eyed one asked the other. His friend merely shrugged, looking back at the girl now in front of them. She was shaking in anger, trying to stop herself from punching them, fists clenched at her sides & fang digging into her lower lip, drawing blood her tongue was quick to lap at.

"What did you say about-" A hand was slapped over her mouth, she grunting in pain as an arm curled around her waist, hoisting her up & carrying her away. Bon apologized for Koba who flailed & cursed at the men in a muffled voice. Shima, Konekomaru, Izumo, & Shiemi watched with shocked expressions, Koba continued squirming, only to end up face-to-face with her captor. She glared at Bon as her face heated up, Bon glared back red faced. He removed his hand slowly & Koba looked away from him defiantly.

"Listen here you little shit-"

"I'm the same age as you asshat! And the names Kobayashi!" Koba interrupted. Bon dropped her, but caught her by her ear, she yelped, twisting to snarl lowly at him.

"Like I was saying, you can't pull shit like that!" Koba smacked away his hand, arms crossing over her chest.

"Why not?" Bon opened his mouth to speak, closing it & looking to the others. Shima understood & began to lead the others away, murmuring something about an arcade. He turned back to the girl, her expression anything but pleased with the lack of an answer. Bon pinched the bridge of his nose, releasing a long sigh.

"Because you'll be caught. You can't go around defending demons without being accused of being one." Bon explained, trying to remain calm with Koba. Koba snorted, rolling her eyes.

"So what?" She questioned, "Why do you care what happens to a demon? You've probably killed over thirty before you met me anyways." Bon huffed, head hung low at how dense someone could be. But he smiled small to himself, remembering Rin was the exact same way; if he could deal with Rin, then he could deal with Koba.

"You're different okay?" Bon said, "Koba, you're not like other demons. I've met one like you, lets just say you're refreshing in a world of unoriginality." He said kindly. Koba opened her closed eyes, mouth parted slightly & her arms uncrossed, falling to her sides limply at the compliment. She looked at him & smiled reassuringly, "Are you still mad?" He cocked a brow at her & she contemplated her response.

"Not as much. I still wanna punch those guys." Koba said flexing her hand.

"Proved 'em wrong." Bon said over his shoulder as he began following the path his friends took. Koba thought it over, & Bon was right; she could've showed the men they were right, that demons were monsters, but she didn't. With a smile plastered on her face, she jogged to catch up to Bon, lightly elbowing him only for her to be lightly shoved back. They walked along in silence as they searched for their group. Bon couldn't help but admire the young demon besides him. She lost her entire family just the other day, yet she stood, a smile on her face & hanging out with what she thought were "enemies". Koba didn't seem to mind having to hide what she was, her hair already hid her ears, & her tail was wrapped securely around her waist, hidden perfect by one of Bon's baggy Exwire uniform shirts. He blushed & quickly began to study the hair salon when Koba turned to look at him. She raised a brow.

 _He's a good guy_. And Koba knew she wad right. Bon had given her a second chance. He gave her confidence that maybe she could put an end to this useless bloodshed, not all demons were bad,  & Bon had to have known that if he saved her. Koba stared at him, taking in his rugged, rebellious look, but from what both Shima & Konekomaru told her, he was a grade A student, which shocked the demon into silence. _They're all actually pretty good people._ Her thoughts switched to the other Exwires. Regardless they didn't know her secret, she had a feeling they were only doing as they were told, they didn't seem too excited about hunting down demons who did nothing wrong. They all wore sullen expressions when it was mentioned in fact. Koba was snapped back to her senses when Bon had nudged her, she turned to the tall male, smiling dumbly at him in embarrassment.

"Sorry. Zoned out." She shrugged lamely.

"It's fine." Bon replied simply, "Uh, I, uh think Shima & the rest are in there. He said an arcade, right?" Koba nodded, grabbing Bon's hand as she ran to the place. Bon rammed into her from behind when she stopped, eyes lighting up at all the games & lights of the establishment. It reminded her of when her brothers had taken her here, every weekend in fact. Though the memory hurt her heart, she could bare the pain, this was pain that she didn't mind. And that's saying a lot because she only could stand feeling two types of pain; the painfully good of memories that brought her warmth, or pain that in the end, demanded to be felt.

"I haven't come here in a few years. My brothers always took me here." Koba said in awe. Bon's eyes flickered to their surroundings, taking in everything from the cheap prizes, to the games, & even the screaming children. He seemed to understand why they always came here, it was a mood lightener. Bon's attention went back to Koba who shamelessly stared at him with wide eyes, he blushed & ducked his head, only to lift it back up when Koba pressed her head to his shoulder. It reminded Bon of a dog when it pressed it's muzzle to a person's hand, either when asking for forgiveness or just for comfort, either way, it stirred up something in his heart. And he wasn't blind to what it was. _Love._

"I've found the others." Bon said sounding strained. Koba turned her head, indeed here came Shima with Shiemi, Izumo, & Konekomaru in tow, the pink haired boy waving enthusiastically. Koba quietly grunted & pushed Bon's shoulder with her head, he looked questioningly at her, unsure of what she asked.

"Hey guys!" Shima said, "Did Koba here punch those guys?" He asked looking to the girl. Koba shook her head.

"Sadly no." She replied playfully. Shima looked just as disappointed as her.

"Why did you want to punch them anyways Koba?" Konekomaru asked as he adjusted his glasses.

Izumo agreed, "Yea, what was the reasoning?" Koba nervously glances to Bon who shrugged back.

"They were uh-" she licked her lips, "bad-mouthing my family. So I got pissed." Koba lied lamely. Konekomaru didn't looked completely convinced, same for Izumo.

"Your family?" The purple haired girl repeated in question. Koba nodded, eyes saddening.

"Yea... I lost them yesterday..." she said lowly, rubbing her right eye. "But I'll be okay," Koba said hopeful, "I have you guys." She stated. Everyone shared a shocked look, but a soft smile took over their expressions, they felt honored. After the talk of death, Shima thought it would be a good idea to grab something to eat before going on their next mission.

 

* * *

 

  
There was a sinking feeling. Okay, not sinking but more like _drowning_ , Koba felt like she was drowning underneath a weight she couldn't remove. She reached up, casually brushing her fingers over where her heart was, feeling it skip a beat when she looked to the male besides her; Bon. He talked amongst his friends, but all she could comprehend was the fact his lips were moving. She was too distracted by the weight that seemed to grow heavier with each passing moment. Koba hesitated at what the back of her mind whispered to her; it couldn't be, she couldn't feel this emotion... She slouched in her seat, eyes flickering all around the floor beneath their table, trying to think of any other reasoning behind the obvious answer. Koba didn't want it to be _that_ answer. Not because it was bad or anything, but because that emotion could get you killed.

 _Love_. Koba thought. The single word triggering all sorts of emotions. She never once said those three words to anyone, not even her own family; Koba knew saying those words were packed with a very powerful meaning,  & she feared she wouldn't mean it. Koba remembered dating a boy in her old school for about a year, & he told her that, & she broke it off. Left him without an explanation, all because she was afraid she wouldn't mean _it. Plus, it's a reckless emotion_. The back of her mind added. Koba agreed to an extent. From what she witnessed with past friends  & relatives was that love indeed made a person do crazy, asinine things. She shivered at the thought of ever falling in love, yet what she experienced for Bon wasn't like anything else she's gone through. Koba knew it was the only plausible explanation.

"Koba?" She snapped her head up when Shima said her name. All eyes were on her, Shima & Bon's both looking extremely worried for her. "You okay? I said your name like ten times dude!" Shima said trying to play off the worried tone. Koba nodded easily, smiling with all she had, mind still linger on one fact. One thing she was more sure about than anything; she loved Bon, plain & simple. Her heart aches at the possibility that he may not like her back, so she decided to keep this little revelation to herself for now.

"Jeez Shima, manners." Koba commented offhandedly as he shoved his burger into his mouth. Shima smiled around the mass of meat, vegetables, & bread currently taking up his mouth. She shook her head when he gave her a thumbs up, Koba went back to munching on her fries, & sipped from her mango smoothie, enjoying the crunchiness of the fries, & coolness of the smoothie.

"So, when does our mission actually start?" Shiemi asked from besides Koba. They all looked with expectant faces to Konekomaru who checked his list.

"Six thirty, just before nightfall." Konekomaru said with furrowed brows, "How long do we have to keep doing this? I mean, some of these demons aren't even hurting anyone." He said distressed. He didn't receive an answer, only the comforting weight of Shima's hand on his shoulder & a sad smile. No one could answer such a question, after all the job was to exterminate demons, all of them; _extinction_.

 

* * *

 

  
They'd all gone back to True Cross Academy, to their dorms to ready for the long night ahead. Bon had left to his room that he shared with Shima, & Shima had volunteered to show Koba to a room.

"Well, there's plenty to choose from. But I think you'll like this one." They stopped & Koba stared at the door nervously, "It's okay, it's not gonna bite." Shima said jokingly. Koba chuckled softly & opened the door, it revealing two beds, & some other stuff that seemed to have belonged to someone else. "Our friends use to live here, Rin & Yukio. Both were sons of Satan, which explains why they're not here..." Koba stopped listening & walked around the room, stopping to pick up a picture frame of Rin & Yukio, along with their dad Shirou in it. Shirou was holding them up, smiling widely regardless of the exhaustion evident on his tired features. Anxiety nipped at her, making her jumpy & jittery, she hadn't seem either twin in over five months. Koba pressed the picture to her chest, tears falling at the reminder that Shirou was no longer with them either.

"S-Shima?" He appeared by her side in a heartbeat, embracing her quickly & whispering soothing words to her. Shima rubbed her head, shushing her as she trembling against him, never had she felt so weak, so unsure of everything. "Are Rin & Yukio okay?" Koba asked quietly.

"Yea, I would assume so. It's Rin & Yukio after all, the brains & the bronze," he leaned away to smile widely at her. "Nothing & no one could defeat, or catch those two. So don't worry, when all this demon nonsense blows over, Rin & Yukio will be back here, doing what they do best." He said confidently. Koba nodded & wiped her eyes.

"Thanks Shima." She said grateful as he move towards the door. Shima looked back over his shoulder, contemplating his question. "We were close friends." Koba said figuring out what he wanted. Shima nodded & said goodnight, & shut the door quietly behind him. Shima continued down the hall, humming some overplayed, sucky song he heard on the radio a few days ago. He was thankful his dorm was only a couple of dooms down from Koba's considering the fact he was ready to pass out.

"Hey Bon! 'm back!" Shima said as he opened the door. The shower was running so he doubted Bon could hear him, but even if it wasn't, the blonde streaked male was in his own little word. The water soothed his muscles that ached, he didn't even know that they did until he stepped under the warm spray, Bon knew it had to do with Koba. He forgot about his own well-being because he cared for the demon, he loved her & he wasn't afraid to admit it either. He knew he should've been, considering last time he loved a girl, she up & left him when he finally told her. Bon inhaled slowly as his heart began to hurt, hand resting over it as it beat erratically ay the reminder of her, it'd only been five months since they broke up, last December all because she _couldn't_ deal with him going to cram school, _couldn't_ deal with the thought of loosing him, but no, she _couldn't_ deal with someone loving her who she _didn't_ love back. Bon grit his teeth at the reminder, how rejected he felt after damn there near a year of dating.

 _She just didn't deserve me, & she knew it._ That was the lie. Bon told himself that everytime he thought of her, it was because she knew his love was too good for her. He sighed to himself, glaring daggers at the tile wall in front of him. _Dwelling in the past isn't a good idea Suguro_. He told himself as he washed off the lather from his soap,  & washed the conditioner from his hair. Bon shut off the water & wrapped a fluffy, black towel around his waist, exiting the shower only to stare at his reflection in the mirror. His was tired, exhausted some could say. Bon frowned deeply at the bags under his eyes, when was the last time he got any real sleep? A knock on the door brought him out of it, he blinked, turning to open the door & finding Shima standing there with Shiemi.

"Oh, hey, you're out! We were gonna go play catch outside, we wanted to know if yah wanted to play." Shima said curiously. Shiemi nodded, holding up a few baseball mitts, & a ball. Bon looked back & forth between the two as they waited for his response. Shiemi's eyes were diverted, a blush coloring her usually pale cheeks.

"Sure, why not." Bon said, "How much time do we gave?"

"We still have two hours." Shiemi informed with a smile.

"Alright, meet yah outside. I still have to get dressed." Bon replied & walked past them to his bed. Shima & Shiemi both left after that, going to round up the other Exwires for the game. He went back to thinking about his feelings towards Koba, he was absolutely positive it was love, but the decision on whether or not to tell her raced through his mind. Did she like him back was the main question. They'd only known each other for about a day, was that long enough to fall from someone? In Bon's case that was a definitely. He tossed the thought to the back of his mind, & pulled on his shirt, along with some boxers & pants. He glanced himself over in their full-length mirror, smiling small at his appearance in approval before exiting the dorm room.

"Hey Bon!" Konekomaru said waving as he past by.

"Oi, did they get Koba yet?" He asked curiously. The spectacle wearing boy shook his head before running off, & out the hallway. Bon shook his head, making his way down to the Okumuras' old room. He opened the door, a screech & the knocking over of a picture frame was the first thing Bon was met with. "Oh my-" Bon blushed furiously, looking at the ceiling & shutting the door. It was quiet for some time, just panicked breathing could be heard.

"Uh, Bon?" Koba said, hand still gripping her towel to her chest in hopes that she covered her entire bare form. Bon's eyes dared to flicker to her but he stopped it, gulping as he readied his answer.

"Uh, yes?" He asked.

"W-why did you close the door behind you?" Koba asked quite awkwardly. His eyes widened & he looked behind him, she was right, he had closed the door behind him. He didn't even realize what he'd done, & blushed harder at his mistake. Bon turned around, groaning & pressing hid head to the door. Koba quickly dressed & walked over to the male, resting a hand gingerly on his shoulder. "Bon, you okay?" She asked concerned. The demon jumped slightly when the human male hit his head against the door, she promptly put her tail between his head & the door, cushioning the next blow Bon was sure to repeat. But he didn't. "Bon? What's wrong?" She lightly shook him & the teen boy turned around, looking at her with sad, yet determined eyes.

"Koba..." Bon began & Koba's eyes slowly widened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bon admits his feelings bravely, but it isn't enough for Koba to just say yes. But no is far from the answer she gives him. Koba wants him happy, & wants the entire team happy, she'll do what she has to to ensure their enjoyment of their oh-so-short lives.

"I love you." The words spill from Bon's mouth, tumbling out like boulders down a mountainside. Koba's left speechless, she isn't sure how the hell she feels, or should feel at this moment. She figures she should be overjoyed but her doubts that she actually loves him halts such emotions from flooding her system. Bon notices the uncertainty on the demon's face & places his hands on the sides of her face, bringing them only centimeters apart, their breathing mixing with one another at the close proximity. Koba closes her eyes, _afraid_ \- she's afraid of this, in all honesty she's afraid of everything since her family's death. She has no one to relay on, no one to help her cope with her new & swelling emotions. Koba's face scrunches up in Bon's hands & he's shocked to see tears spilling from her close lids, staining her cheeks with small wet trails, quiet sobs fall from her parted mouth, & small fangs are visible from where Bon is at. He fears he messed up & begins to apologize, unsure of what exactly to do at that point other than to bury her head into his shoulder with one hand, & hug her tightly.

"No, don't apologize." Koba said pulling away to look at him. Bon stares back, realizing how well her eye has healed. She cups his face, bringing him down some & pressing her head to his. "Don't you apologize for your feelings. Don't you dare." She said soft, yet firmly. "But I want you to know I'm unsure at this point of a lot of things, I am neither rejecting you, I do accept your feelings however. Whether or not I feel the same is where I'm confused." Koba's brows knitted together. Bon let out a breath of relief, hugging the demon closer to him than before, her tail curling loosely around his leg naturally. She inhaled his scent, it calming her racing heart.

"Okay. Your feelings are jumbled up, but however long it takes, I'll wait for you," Bon whispered into her hair. Both their hearts fluttered simultaneously, & they leaned away once more. "Listen, we're gonna go play catch before we have to start, did yah wanna join?" Bon questioned. Koba nodded, wrapping her tail around her waist as she shut the door behind them & followed after the exorcist.

 

* * *

 

  
They played up until it was time to head out into town & search for demons, in fact, they'd been tipped off to one a few blocks away. It was some fire elemental demon who had been charring food at a local burger place. The walk there wasn't quiet, or awkward at all between Bon & Koba. With Shima cracking highly inappropriate jokes regardless of how embarrassed & uncomfortable it made Izumo, Shiemi, & Konekomaru it made the trip there all the more entertaining for the young female demon. She chuckled as Shima made a dick joke, but Shiemi's eyes widened unimaginably so, Konekomaru awkwardly coughed, & Izumo turned redder than anything she'd ever seen.

"Oi, cut that shit out will yah Renzo? You're makin' everyone uncomfortable!" Bon said annoyed by his friend's antics. Shima laughed & lagged to throw an arm over Koba's shoulders, pulling her face close to his.

"Oh c'mon Bon! Koba here isn't uncomfortable, in fact, I think she quite enjoys my jokes. Right Koba?" Shima asked smiling to her. Koba couldn't help but agree, earning both of them a halfhearted glare from Bon.

"Hands off her," Bon replied defensively. Everyone feared the light bulb that appeared over Shima's head; this wasn't going to end well.

"Uh? Why? Do you looooooove her?" Shima teased. A blush bloomed across Bon's face, & Koba knew she looked exactly the same. Shima's eyes widened more, "You do don't you!?" Bon opened his mouth to answer, but his friend began to dance around. "Bon loves Koba! Bon loves Koba!" He sang. Bon stuttered to form a response.

"Sh-shut it Shima!" Izumo looked to her left, finding Shiemi looking at Shima. "Leave them alone." Shiemi said to the pink haired boy, shocking him into silence. She walked over to Koba, lightly pulling her away from him. "C'mon Koba! We have a mission to complete!" Shiemi said smiling to Koba. Koba smiled back, nodding & following the blonde girl down the street. Bon watched them as they followed them, a silence hovering over them. Koba blanked out as they walked, Shiemi holding tightly to her hand as the marched on. She felt a pang of guiltiness from falling for the enemy, for knowing such a petty emotion like love.

 _Humans aren't in love with their significant other_ , Koba thought. _They're in love with the idea of love, so they show this emotion by projecting it on to a person they find suitable_. She added  & frowned small. Koba needed to stop thinking about exactly what love was, she never experienced it, so how was she so sure that's what she felt towards Bon? Maybe it was lust? Lust. That, next to hatred & amusement, were supposedly the only emotions demons could feel. Lust? Love? Koba shook her head, catching Shiemi's eyes with the jerky movement.

"You okay, Koba-kun?" Green eyes stared up at her, waiting patiently for her answer. Koba blinked & looked down at the 5'4 girl, nodding. Shiemi didn't look too convinced, but didn't wish to pry her new friends. "I haven't seen Bon blush like that ever." She stated, "He must really like you," Shiemi smiled. "Do yah think he likes you?" She asked with her little voice. Koba couldn't help bit reply to her high voice, it reminded her of her little sister.

"He does." Shiemi's eyes widened at her certainty, "Before we came to join you, he confessed his feelings; he loves me." A high-pitched squeal caused Koba to flinch away, hand going up to cover her ear. Shiemi quickly apologized but a huge smile overtook her entire face.

"What did you say? Do you love him back? Are you guys gonna get married?" Each new question only caused the demon to want to vanish more, her answers making her hate the fact she was conceived in Assiah; I told him I wasn't sure. I don't know if I love him, I'm a demon, that emotion doesn't exist to us. Get married? Koba couldn't help but snort in amusement at that one. "Well?" Shiemi asked clinging to her arm in anticipation, the brunette sighed, shaking her head as she pulled her arm from the younger girl's grip & walked ahead of her, ahead of them all. She didn't want to be seen with them. But she did at the same time. Bon jogged up to Shiemi, hands buried deep in his pockets as he questioned why Koba seemed to have stormed off. Shiemi shook her head, knowing better to tell him anything. "She's just thinking is all. She wanted to be alone." Her green eyes followed Koba as she kicked a rock in front of her.

"Oh..." he said hushed to himself.

 

* * *

 

  
"Where's the demon?" Koba questioned as she peered down at the establishment's cowering employees, & manager. The employees pointed to the kitchen, but the manager stared longer at the teen than she would've liked.

"Y-you're a d-demon too!" He screeched disgustedly. Koba snarled at him, baring her fangs at him, her flames catching, & showing off horns made of fire atop her head (like Rin's). She grabbed the collar of his shirt, yanking him up to meet her steely gaze.

"You're damn straight I'm a demon. A demon that's gonna save you." She hissed, releasing him so he could scramble away. Koba glanced over her shoulder, "Oh, & if you tell the others I'm working with... I'll kill you. All." She threatened & stepped into the kitchen. The other Exwires came in seconds later, the employees pointing to the kitchen again.

"She's in there." The manager said quietly, eyes fearful. Shima nodded & they all walked in, Bon however questioned why they were all so scared. It happened so fast. The explosion that is. The freaking fire elemental demon had gotten too close to a few propane tanks for the grills, & the entire kitchen ended up an inferno. Lucky Shima had been able to warn everyone in time, he had yanked Izumo to the side, & Konekomaru ducked into some cabinets. Bon sat up, reaching up as something dripped down his temple. Blood. He groaned & glared at the edge of a counter he had hit when the blast knocked him down.

"Where's Shiemi?" Konekomaru questioned aloud. Shima & Bon stood quickly, Izumo using her Tamer ability & calling to her fox demons to help search for their friend. "Wait, where's Koba too?" Bon's heart picked up considerably at the mention of the demon, Konekomaru was right, she wasn't there either. They hurried their search, unsure of where the demon might've wondered off to.

"I-I found Koba!" Izumo yelled. They gathered around, Koba had her hands braced against the door of the place's ice room, she kneeling & the back of her shirt burning in some places, the faint glow of ambers flaking off the edges of holes put in her shirt. Smoke curled up from her back as she kneeled there, quivering in pain & probably exertion. Koba released a ragged breath & fell backwards, arms splaying out to her sides, honey brown eyes intent on the ceiling. "Where's Shiemi?" Izumo asked as she knelt down besides Koba, the girl's eyes flickered to the purple haired girl.

"Her & Nee are in there..." she whispered, pointing to the freezer. "I pushed them in there before the thing exploded." Koba explained. Konekomaru was already opening the freezer, on the floor sat Shiemi with her familiar, Nee, on her shoulder, both shivering slightly from the temperature drop. She smiled nonetheless, & was helped up by Konekomaru. Shima sighed in relief & Bon released a breath as well, glaring at Koba as she slowly stood.

"Thanks Koba-kun!" Shiemi said grateful, Nee bowed slightly in thanks as well. Koba brushed it off as nothing, she waved it off, signally them all to drop it.

"What happened to the demon?" Shima asked. Koba rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, smiling widely at them all as a blush splattered across her cheeks.

"Uh, I won?" She questioned more than state. Shima's eyes widened as he patted her on the back & she yelped in pain, hand coming up to grip her shoulder, minding the burns. He apologized profusely & shifted back when Bon stepped closer to her, & reached out for her wrist. "Bon, I'm fine. Im'ma just go back to the dorm, rest for a bit." She said quietly, glancing over her shoulder at the taller male. Bon grunted, arms curling around her from behind & he carefully pulled her into him, resting his chin on her shoulder. Quiet gasps & awe noises came from behind them, but neither really cared at the moment- ignoring their red faces.

"Let me go with you." Bon said against her neck. She shook her head firmly, prying his hands from around her as she moved away.

"You have people to lead, don't let them fight without leadership." Koba said, "I'll be fine. You can check on me when yah get back okay?" Bon crossed his arms, pouting but nodding, Koba chuckled at his childish attitude & waved bye to the others before walking back to the dorms.

 

* * *

 

  
Koba curled up atop the blankets of the bed, Rin's bed, it still reeked deeply of him, & made it that much more easily for the injured demon to fall asleep. Her back stung, but the smell of his cologne helped her to ignore the pain.

"I'll find you Rin..." she murmured & smashed her face into his pillow, "We'll settle this. The Vatican can't kill us all." Koba promised as she yawned & shut her eyes. She could've sworn eyes were watching her, but she ignored them, barely falling asleep when someone's heavy footsteps sounded from her opened window. Koba groaned in annoyance, flipping off her intruder before turning her head to glare, her eyes widened at his ridiculous get-up. Pink polka-dots & stripes? She stared at what she'd call a clown.

"Hello dearest Kobayashi." He purred & walked towards her bed, sitting at the foot with sharp, glowing green eyes watching her closely. Koba sat up when his gloved hand skimmed the back of her thigh, she turned over, leaning back on her arms as she continued to glare at the elder demon. "How long has it been? A month, maybe two?" He said teasingly, hand beginning to encroach on her again.

"A year," Koba replied harshly, deep brown tail wrapping tightly around the demon's delicate wrist, squeezing & halting it from getting any closer. "What is it you want, Mephisto?" She flicks her tail out, releasing the wrist along with it, Mephisto's hand floats a bit in the air, unsure of what to do before finally deciding to settle on the bed. The king of time merely smiles widely at her, exposing his sharpened canines to her. He lifts a hand up, removing his glove, a nail filer appeared in thin air, & the demon king began to file his nails, eyes focused intently on it.

"Why are you here?" He ignored her question. Smirking when she growled in irritation at him, Mephisto knew she hated to be ignored. "I thought you to be a demon?" Mephisto said lightly, but his eyes reflected a deep hate for the teen in front of him. Koba snorted & waved him off, tail resting behind her & arms crossed loosely over her chest.

"And I thought you smart." She sneered back, "Revealing demons using your own brother-"

"Half brother." Mephisto corrected cockily. Koba leapt at him, pining him to the bed by his wrists, tail lashing furiously behind her & her eyes glowing an eerie gold color.

"Is low, even for _you_." She continued insultingly. Mephisto rolled his eyes, using his superior strength to turn the tables,  & flipping them over. He leaned down, mouth pressed to her ear as he whispered quietly to her;

"Still harboring feelings for the half demon eh?" Koba snarled, arching against him in attempt to free herself only to fail miserably. She met his gaze head on, baring her teeth at him.

"Feelings? You mean lust?" Koba countered defiantly. Amusement sparked in Mephisto's eyes & he chuckled lowly, hot breath gusting over her ear, lips skimming over her cheek just as he leaned back some.

"That would hurt Rin's feelings don't'cha think?" Mephisto laughed as she seemed to shrink in on herself. "Believe me when I say this," Mephisto bit harshly at her ear, knicking it with sharp teeth, & tearing the skin. Koba hissed, not in pain, but distaste of who was doing it. "You are no demon. Only a plaything, something for children. Sooner or later, _everyone_ gets tired of you." Mephisto laughed, sitting up some to see emotionless eyes staring past him, at the ceiling. He slid off her, but not before pressing a harsh kiss to her barely parted lips. And like that. He was gone. Koba blinked when the door opened  & closed fairly loud. How old had she been there? It felt like minutes? She looked to the clock, taking in the figure that had entered her dark room; Bon. Koba squinted, the clock reading eleven. Had she really been there for over two hours? Talking to Mephisto? Or had she really slept that long? A soft grunt came from besides her bed as Bon wrestled with his shoes, shirt having long been discarded. Koba didn't flinch when he laid down on top of her, arms curling under & head using her stomach as a pillow. Her hands threaded into his hair, Bon made a noise of approval in the back of his throat, eyes shutting.

"You've got friends. Remember that." Bon said hushed, pulling himself tighter against her. Koba stilled, looking down at the boy seeming knocked out, his words took her by surprise, but she brushed it off. Friends?

 _Pfft, I swear Bon forgers what I am sometimes_. She looked out the window at the moon, _Friends? A silly concept to demons. People who I call friend are nothing to me... Right?_ Koba wanted to punch her pillow, but she didn't wish to wake Bon. She sighed  & decided it was best to sleep for now.


End file.
